Mirando tus ojos
by Muren
Summary: cuarto capitulo arriba...disfuten
1. Chapter 1: El comienzo

CAPITULO I: EL COMIENZO

Gwen estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras que sus pensamientos viajaban más rápidos que las palabras que balbuceaba. Era un día aburrido, sin nada más que hacer, la demás gente estaban en la casa. Hisoka y Damien discutían por cosas sin importancia y los demás huían del ruido de la discusión, al igual que ella.

El viento soplaba fuerte, tanto que levantaba la pesada y larga cabellera de Gwen, era el mismo tipo de viento que soplaba cuando ella y Damien escapaban. Ella es su mejor amiga, casi una hermana y verla sufrir por su culpa no le gustaba, aunque ella nunca se lo dijera.

No recuerda bien porque escapaban sólo se separaron para poder perder a los cazadores, y cuando la buscó la encontró en esa mansión junto con unos chicos que nunca había visto en su vida.

La dueña de la casa es Nikolasa, para los amigos Niki, vive con Killua que es su novio, Kurapica, Leorio y el hostigoso de Gon, sin mencionar, claro la pesadilla de Damien, Hizoka.

Gwen quería morir cuando lo vio bajar de las escaleras, tuvo que preguntar qué hacía en ese lugar sino su cabeza iba explotar de tantas dudas. Damien le explicó que Niki es el hermano de Hizoka, por lo tanto tiene todo el derecho de estar en ese lugar. Claro que para Damien no era algo muy lindo ni simpático, pero con su amiga Gwen no tenían donde ir y Killua les ofreció quedarse, sin el consentimiento de la dueña de casa.

El tiempo había pasado muy deprisa y la relación de Damien e Hisoka no era la mejor, de hecho nunca lo fue desde que esos dos se conocieron nunca han tenido una conversación equilibrada que no sea discutir por cosas que no tienen importancia. Era más que claro que esos dos se aman, pero como todo ser humano, estaban dispuestos a cambiar el destino, empezando por no aceptar ese sentimiento.

Después de todo, Gwen siempre cargaba con la culpa, pero que Damien haya encontrado a su mejor amiga con el hombre que supuestamente amaba casi desnudos en la misma cama, era algo que se prestaba para pensar bastante mal, aunque la versión original no tenía nada que ver con una escena de sexo o algo parecido a eso.

Cuando Damien corría por el bosque casi desangrándose, Kurapica la encontró, era una chica muy bonita, demasiado para su gusto, tenía el pelo corto y anaranjado, usaba una polera negra, que posiblemente por la batalla que Kurapica ignoraba, la tenía rajada dejando ver un poco de su blanca piel.

Kurapica titubeó unos momentos antes de llevarla a la mansión, pero esa chica le daba mal espina, algo andaba mal con ella, sin embargo no podía dejarla ahí, necesitaba atención médica, Leorio podía ayudarla.

Damien estuvo inconsciente por lo menos tres días, pero es que las lesiones de su cuerpo eran demasiado graves, al despertar encontró a una chica sonriente de pelo largo y ojos oscuros, nunca cambió esa sonrisa hasta que Damien estableció bien la vista en ella.

_-¿cómo estás?-_ le preguntó la chica sonriente mientras que Damien intentaba sentarse en la cama.

Damien la miró por unos segundos y luego con la vista examinó la habitación detalladamente.

_-¿cómo estás?-_ volvió a repetir la chica de pelo largo, pero Damien estaba demasiado distraída tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido, sólo recuerda el rostro de Kuroro en la sombra. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la insistente pregunta de la chica.

_-me siento bien, gracias- _le respondió Damien con cierta desconfianza.

-¡_qué bueno_!- exclamó con más felicidad la chica.

_-Dime dónde estoy, necesito saberlo, por favor._

_-En mi casa, soy Nikolasa, pero puedes decirme Niki. Mucho gusto-_ le estiró la mano esperando recibir algo de cortesía.

_-Mucho gusto-_ estrechó su mano- _soy Damien._

_-Muy bien Damien tengo el gusto de decirte que tus heridas están mucho mejor-_ Niki se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al velador para dejar las vendas ahí y agregó- _si no hubiera sido por Kurapica, quizás estarías muerta en este momento._

_-¿Kurapica¡te refieres al bastardo de la cadena!- _de un salto se paró de la cama y se puso en frente de Niki. El bastardo de la cadena, el único sobreviviente o de hecho no el único sobreviviente de la tribu Kuruta, cómo diablos llegó a esa mansión y qué hace Kurapica ahí, esto comenzaba a complicarse y no se veía bien.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y dejo completamente a la vista a ese chico que nunca en su vida pensó volver a ver, los recuerdos empezaron a girar en su mente, se sentía débil y no se podía mantener en pie.

Bueno mi primer fic, ojalá les guste y dejen rewies. Un saludito a mi amigo Sergio que me inspira para superarme.


	2. Chapter 2: Buscando respuestas

**SECCION DEL AUTOR**

Bien por ser mi primer fic, me tomaré el gusto de cometer algunos errores, tanto como ortografía, como otros que no mencionaré, ya que en estos instantes tengo una persona que mira detenidamente el computador y sonríe maliciosamente: mi hermano... ok saludos para ti Simón.

Vamos al grano, a lo que vienen a leer... ok me gusta narrar de forma complicada, así que si no entienden estoy dispuesta a contestar dudas, críticas, preguntas, exclamaciones, quejas, suspiros y varios.

Si alguien conoce las narraciones de Isabel Allende **(escritora chilena)**, hay una asimilación con la forma de contar historias, así que algo queda inconcluso, NO SE DESESPEREN, la aclaración llegará.

**ADVERTENCIA: Nada de lo que se escribe aquí tiene que ver con la realidad y ni siquiera con la historia original. ¬¬ No se quejen es lo que hay.**

**Este capítulo esta dedicado a mi hermano, aunque no le guste leer. **

CAPITULO 2: Buscando respuestas. 

Kurapica se quedó erguido en la puerta observando a Damien, algo raro le causaba esa chica, una sensación que ya conocía, pero que no era capaz de descifrar. Niki lo sacó del trance presentándole a la nueva chica.

Damien trató de estabilizar la vista, se sentía un poco mareada, era claro porque no entendía nada, no entendía que hacía Kurapica ahí, ni que hacía ella enfrente de él, pero el chico si la sabía, él mismo la había traído a casa.

" Cómo deseo volver a ser el mismo", fue lo primero que pensó Gon al abrir sus grandes ojos cafés, se enderezó un poco aturdido, se tomó la cabeza y volvió a tirarse en la cama, esta vez soltando un quejido de dolor. Odiaba salir de noche, pero el deseo era más fuerte, quien lo diría, cualquiera pensaría que esos pasos de bohemio los seguiría Killua, pero desde que conoció a Niki, que por cierto de muy niños, todo había cambiado, pero esa chica algo tenía, era una mujer inteligente, dominaba el francés, no era extraño verla y oírla hablar en francés con su hermano o deleitando el oído de Killua con sus declaraciones de amor.

Sin embargo, Gon y Leorio no hacían más que desaparecer durante las noches en la ciudad que nunca duerme, quien sabe, haciendo que cosas por ahí. Pero a los demás no les llamaba la atención, extraño sería que se quedaran en casa durmiendo.

Gon hizo el intento de poner un pie fuera de la cama, pero sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas si no se afirmaba de lo más cercano, la muralla. Bajó torpemente las escaleras con los pasos cruzados, por suerte Killua detuvo su casi caída antes de llegar a la cocina.

_- no quiero saber en que anduviste-_ el peliblanco movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-_en todo caso no sabría que contarte, francamente no me acuerdo de nada-_ replicó el chico afirmado de su amigo.

_-"como no te vas a acordar de esas rubias estupendas del bar, Gon" _

_- Leorio, me puedes decir de dónde sacas ánimos para amanecer tan bien_

_- simple mi querido compañero de parranda, pienso en que la noche siguiente habrá más rubias esperándonos en el bar._

_-¬ ¬... no digo yo, quien lo diría, todo un idiota... mujeriego-_ replicó Killua mientras sentaba, más bien tiraba a Gon en la silla.

- _no dirías eso si no estuvieras de novio, Killua-_ Leorio le puso la mano en el hombro, como compadeciéndose de él.

_- por suerte lo estoy, sino no sé que sería de mí_

Casi todos estaban sentados a la mesa sólo faltaba Damien que aún no bajaba, había pasado una noche "extraña".

FLASH BACK 

Las palabras no le salían cada vez que veía a Kurapica pasar frente a ella, pero era él, el sobreviviente de la tribu kuruta, si sólo supiera quien era ella en realidad, que la sangre los unía, era el destino, pero no era lo único que la preocupaba, quizás podría enamorarse, quizás la especie no estaba del todo extinguida.

Pero tenía a Hisoka rondando cerca de ella, era un fantasma que le recordaba cada pesadilla que ella había olvidado o por lo menos intentaba olvidar, ese odio que tenía en su alma era más fuerte y hasta que no dejara de lado ese resentimiento nada iba a estar bien con ella.

Hisoka es un hombre frío y calculador, pero una vez que lo conoces o tienes una relación con él medianamente buena puede ser muy dulce y lo que ama lo protege a toda costa, aunque eso signifique matar o morir por esa persona.

Ese era el caso de Damien, él no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, para ella ese sentimiento de amor para con Hisoka ya no existía, no después de lo que pasó con Gwen, pero para él, Damien era una obsesión y no la dejaría ir.

Pero anoche fue distinto, Damien estaba ya acostumbrada que Hisoka se paseara por su habitación todas las noches, pero cuando llegó sólo la abrazó y la acurrucó en sus brazos, ella se sentía bien, por primera vez disfrutaba esa compañía por completo, la noche se cerró con una caricia en la cabeza.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Damien observó el lugar y a Hisoka, al parecer se veía tranquilo, pero no sabía si saludarlo o sólo sentarse a la mesa, para suerte de ella Hisoka se le adelantó y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

Cada vez que estos dos discutían los demás hacían caso omiso y se retiraban, quizás por esa razón Damien notó el ambiente pesado y un par de ojos que la observaban.

- _buenos días, Damien- _exclamó su compañera de viajes mientras le servía una taza de café muy caliente.

_- sí, buenos para ti- _tomó la taza y se limitó a seguir con lo suyo.

Hisoka la observó por un momento, nadie se imaginó que ese hombre frío y con aire de asesino iba a sentir algo por alguien, cualquiera que no lo conociera diría que esta enamorado. Pero eso no es cierto y nunca lo será.

**5 pm, comedor**

Una reunión se llevaba a cabo en la mesa del comedor, gritos, quejidos, comentarios desatinados era lo único que se escuchaba, al parecer trataban de ponerse de acuerdo en que harían para financiar a los vagos que vivían en esa casa. La única que intentaba trabajar en esa mansión era la dueña de casa, hace poco la herencia de sus padres se había acabado gracias a la mala utilización del dinero...( si ven la última habitación de la mansión se encontraran con un montón de cajas arrumbadas del señor choco robot... TT , pobre Killua).

La discusión cada vez se hacía más intensa, porque ninguno de los presentes quería mover un músculo, hasta la último bicho de la mansión escuchó el grito de Niki .

-_ o se ponen la pilas o todos nos morimos de hambre, no puedo creer que sean unos flojos mantenidos, hace ratito que pasaron la mayoría de edad!-_ la vista eufórica se dirigió hacia Killua, este sólo atinó a dar una sonrisa estúpida.

- _si no fuera por tu culpa todavía estaríamos viviendo como reyes, Killua!_- gritó Leorio.

_-no depriman al pobre, todos saben que ese impulso por el señor choco robot ha sido desde que lo conocemos- _trató Gon de calmar a los presentes, pero al parecer ninguno quiso entender ese misterioso impulso de Killua

_- bien, la única solución es que levanten su humanidad y salgamos a buscar un trabajo a la ciudad, ojalá con turnos para que podamos quedar en casa y hacer las cosas esenciales como el almuerzo-_ Gwen afirmó con voz de mando.

Ante tal comentario y el cansancio de seguir discutiendo aceptaron la propuestas, ya que era algo que debían hacer o si no iban a morir de hambre.


	3. Chapter 3: olor a sangre

**CAPITULO 3: Olor a sangre**

Las cartas cayeron sobre la mesa, Leorio perdía olímpicamente por octava vez consecutiva, aún no entendía porque jugaba con Damien si ella era toda una experta en juegos de azar. Podría usar su habilidad para ganar un poco de dinero, pero curiosamente Damien cada vez que se acercaba a un casino le daba una extraña alergia y empezaba a estornudar sin razón aparente. Era inexplicable...

Leorio se levantó abatido ante tal derrota, la miró como tratando de decir algo, pero terminó por suspirar y bajar la cabeza y ella sólo le sonreía, era tal su sonrisa que molestaba a los demás integrantes que aún tenían las cartas en al mano. Sin borrar esa sonrisa maquiavélica dirigió la vista hacia Kurapica.

- _te toca elegir...-_ le susurró jovialmente. Kurapica le sonrío estúpidamente y dejó las cartas sobre la mesa.

_- no, lo siento, creo que iré a preparar mis cosas para mañana, tengo que trabajar, re-cuer-da-lo...- _

Damien bajó la cabeza y dio por terminado el juego, pero Hisoka la miraba desde su asiento como tratando de insinuar "algo" a lo que Damien respondió con una cara de desagrado.

- _ni lo pienses...-_ y se retiró tan rápido como sus piernas pudieron, antes que el payaso de Hisoka la detuviera y la obligara a cumplir esa promesa que tenían hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando la noche amenazaba con caer Kurapica salió silenciosamente a dar un paseo totalmente inmerso en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en como había caído a una vida tan sedentaria y que podía hacer con ello, incluso culpó a Damien y Gwen por eso, desde que ellas llegaron todo se puso monótono, mas bien no era culpa de las chicas sino de Killua, él fue el que se enamoró nada más ni nada menos que de la hermana de Hisoka, pero como iban a saber ellos que ese payaso llegaría sin previo aviso, menos si Niki nunca dijo que tenía uno...al comienzo.

Aún recordaba esa trágica tarde y esos trágicos acosos que después cambiaron de destinatario, para suerte de él.

Peor aún cuando encontró a Damien en el bosque, en una noche como esa tan silenciosa y misteriosa, cuando el viento era suave y se podía sentir un poco de calor, no se sintió culpable, mas bien agradeció por a verla encontrado. Kurapica cerró los ojos y suspiro, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y se sonrío, sintió un poco de ruido cerca de la entrada de la casa y decidió entrar ya estaban todos cenando.

Gwen se encontraba en la habitación de Damien, al parecer discutían de algo o por lo menos eso parecía a simple vista.

_-no, no y no. En que idioma quieres que te lo diga!-_ Damien alzó la voz

_- en ninguno..-_le dijo sarcásticamente su amiga, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió donde Damien y se puso al frente de ella._ – que tonta eres, deberías olvidarte del asunto "ojos rojos" y aceptar la propuesta de Hisoka-_

Damien miró fulminantemente a Gwen, pero ella se caracterizaba por sus comentarios fuera de contexto y desatinados.

-_no quiero saber nada de ese idiota- _le dijo Damien despreocupadamente.

_- hace cinco años no hubieras dicho eso-_

_- hace cinco años era una niña que calló en el primer refugio que encontró, hace cinco años que encontré a mi amiga con la persona que yo amaba en la misma cama y casi desnudos-_ cerró los ojos y continuó_ – y la respuesta más creativa que me dieron fue "nos quedamos dormidos y no nos dimos cuenta", como si yo fuera la tonta número uno en el planeta. Hace cinco años que ya no siento nada por Hisoka._

_- no puedo responder a eso- _movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se sentó en la cama. _– creo que ya te lo he explicado mil veces y si tú, no me quieres creer no voy a insistir- _terminado de decir eso se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

Odiaba completamente el tema de hace cinco años en el que por primera vez supo la verdad sobre ella, la primera vez que le explicaron porque cambiaba sin querer, hace cinco años odió a la familia que la rescató de las llamas y que hace un año venía escapando de ellos. Sólo en ese lugar se sentía bien y con una familia de verdad. Se sentía totalmente a gusto de diferentes formas, no la trataban como un trofeo, le gustaba hablar con Kurapica que poco a poco la entendió, y hacer locuras con Killua, Gon y Leorio sobre todo cuando salía con ellos y para que decir de Niki, ella la cuidó y le ofreció un lugar donde vivir y Gwen que era como su hermana, la había perdonado, pero era inevitable hablar del tema.

Lo único que le desagradaba era las intenciones de Hisoka, nada cambiaba todo lo hacía para su propia conveniencia y eso ella no lo iba a soportar.

Kurapica la observaba sentado desde la cama, hasta que ella abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes, antes de fijar la vista en él, estudió cuidadosamente la habitación, al parecer no la habían cambiado de ahí, lo último que recordaba era que se había desmayado por la emoción.

Kurapica le sonrío sin cambiar de posición, Damien se sentía un poco asustada, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a alguien tan parecido a ella, mas bien hace mucho tiempo que no conversaba ni dejaba que un hombre se le acercara.

_-buenos días!-_ el kuruta le sonrío un poco forzado. Damien fijó la vista en esos ojos azules, trató de balbucear un "buenos días", pero no le salía la voz. Estaba demasiado emocionada para hablar y era mejor que lo dejara de hacer antes que se delatara.

Damien se levantó de la cama y le sonrío, mientras pensaba en qué hacía ahí se sentía tan humillada y estúpida, como era posible que perdiera la conciencia después de tan insignificante ataque¿o era qué estaba demasiado canada?.

Notó que el chico intentaba decirle algo, pero no le ponía atención……

_-ey!. Niña!- _un tono poco elevado llenó la habitación y Damien logró aterrizar._ –cómo te llamas?- _al fin Kurapica logró que la muchacha le pusiera atención.

_-Damien- _le dijo.

-_bien Damien, haz estado casi una semana inconsciente, despertaste y7 volviste a perder la conciencia.-_

_-no lo recuerdo!- _dio una carcajada un poco estúpida e inmediatamente después giró su vista hacia la puerta. Sintió a alguien detrás de ella, como intentando escuchar…Kurapica se levantó, abrió la puerta y una tropa calló al piso con caras de "fue idea de Leorio"…Damien sonrío.

Era un bonito tardecer, pero la casa estaba en constante revuelo escapando de las peleas de Hizoka y Damien, que por cierto eran bien subiditas de tono (de voz ¬ ¬), nadie sabía que tipo de pasado tenían ambos, de dónde se conocían y por qué peleaban tanto... era un completo misterio...un misterio que al único que le interesaba, el parecer, era a Killua, claro que le llegó más e un reto por meterse donde no lo llamaban.

_- Qué cruz!- _gritó la pobre de Nikki _– entre mi hermano y esa fiereza de Damien tienen la casa como un verdadero gallinero! _

_- Y nunca más reinó la paz!- _se lamentaba Killua.

-_ que dices? Toda es tu culpa, siempre metiéndote en donde no te llaman- _alzó la voz Nikki como exigiendo que cerrara la boca y no hablara más, ojalá nunca.

_- eh...¬ ¬ lo siento, pero... ¿no te interesa el pasado de esos dos?-_

Nikki se dio la media vuelta y se sonrío, el peliblanco la miraba esperando una respuesta, pero la muchacha lo miró y salió de al habitación.

_-por qué hace siempre lo mismo?-_ el chico suspiro y acto seguido se retiró de la habitación con intenciones de seguir a Nikki.

Entre los pasillos de la mansión se escuchaban varios quejidos...o gritos...dependiendo del punto de vista que se le mirara: gritos, por las discusiones de Damien e Hizoka y quejidos de lamentos por Leorio que venía de...bueno... de "por ahí".

Damien cerró la puerta de su habitación, escapando de las insinuaciones de ese payaso loco. En el fondo él la hacía sentir importante, pero también sabía que eran unas más de sus mentiras.

La realidad era que más que Hizoka le interesaba investigar sobre ella misma y su pasado, descubrir quien era ella y la única persona que podía ayudarla a hilar su pasado y presente era su amiga, que había callado durante cuatro largos años, no podía dejar de pensar en su amiga ...¿dónde estaría ahora?

Gwen era una chica extrovertida y a veces soltaba su lengua diciendo una serie de estupideces orientadas al desatino, pero las personas que la conocían bien no se hacían problemas por eso. Era sensual sin querer, todo lo contrario a Damien, siempre vestía unos jeans apretados y un vestido corto encima como polera bien apretado y en el costado izquierdo no se unía como todas las poleras con una costura, sino que con cordones de cuero (un especie de corsé, pero en vez de amarrarse atrás o adelante, este se amarra al costado), dejando ver su costado desnudo (¬ ¬) y para terminar unos bototos.

En cambio Damien era opacada por la sensualidad de Gwen, Damien era hermosa, pero se escondía tras unos jeans ni apretados ni sueltos, pero totalmente mata pasiones y una polera sin mangas por un lado y por el otro con una manga semi corta y que por cierto no era muy apretada.

Lo que más resaltaba en ella era sus ojos verdes, profundos y con una pequeña pizca de dolor, sólo que se atreve a mirarla a los ojos es capaz de descubrir esa intranquilidad en ella.

Su amiga... la extrañaba tanto¿dónde estaría¿Habría escapado¿o la atraparon, se separaron en el bosque era lo único que recordaba.

Hizoka se había tomado en serio tratar de que Damien sintiera otra vez lo mismo que antes, pero tenía un obstáculo, Damien estaba sintiendo cosas por otra persona.

Una mañana Hizoka había vuelto a su casa, el problema era que su adorada hermana había cambiado la chapa de la puerta ( que curioso... por qué?).

Todos se fueron de espaldas cuando las miradas de confusión se cruzaban, la única cuerda, sonriente y en pie era Nikki la responsable de que la sorpresa cayera como patada en el estomago.

Hizoka era su hermano, su lunático hermano. A ojos de Killua...¿qué tenían de parecidos, por más que Killua buscara llegaba a la misma conclusión...nada...Nikki era dulce y atenta, tenía su carácter fuerte, pero lo sacaba cuando era necesario, conocedora de nen y una esperta manipuladora.. (¬ ¬ pobre Killua), pero Hizoka era...era...bueno, qué era? un payaso y no había más explicación que aquello, simplemente un payaso totalmente loco, desde el punto que se le viera.

El, Damien y Gwen compartían un secreto, un secreto que nadie ha podido violar hasta ahora.

Una noche, sin saber porqué, Damien empezó con delirios por culpa de un comentario de Hizoka (eso es lo que se dijo como versión oficial). Al final nadie supo que pasó, sólo se vio a Hizoka llegar con la chica en brazos, casi inconsciente, balbuceando cosas sin sentido e incomprensibles para los demás, pero Hizoka sabía claramente que era lo que ella decía entre sueños. Leorio llegó de su turno en el hospital a penas le avisaron, no lograba entender que alguien cayera inconsciente por culpa de una frase o palabra...sólo Dios sabía que había pasado en esa habitación.

A la noche siguiente, Kurapica entró a la habitación donde se encontraba Damien aún delirando. Por una extraña razón le habían prohibido entrar ahí, siempre que él quería ir a verla, lo mandaban a hacer cualquier cosa y por más que esta fuese estúpida era "de vida o muerte".

Pero esa noche no había nadie y aprovechó de que los demás veían una película para subir a la habitación. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, la muchacha se veía tranquila como la bella durmiente...se sonrío, en que estaba pensando, como podía estar pensando en eso...la bella durmiente, cerró sus ojos y se quedó pensando un buen rato hasta que un brusco movimiento lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Damien estaba sentada con su rostro hacia abajo, su pelo anaranjado con tonos casi rubios tapaban su vista, su respiración era agitada y un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo.

_-¿Damien?-_ Kurapica intentó acercársele, pero la muchacha saltó de la cama como defendiéndose del enemigo, la penumbra no lo dejaba ver.

El rubio intentó tomarle la mano, pero retrocedió tan rápido pudo, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Esa sensación la conocía, había sentido odio por esa aura una vez, la conocía. Sin notarlo sus ojos se volvieron rojos y su cordura se nubló.

Entre las sombras unos ojos verdes se tornaban del color de la sangre, con ese tinte de dolor que se convertía en un grito de auxilio.

Que espectáculo entre la oscuridad, alumbrada con un leve tono escarlata a punto de tornarse en un enfrentamiento lleno de dolor y preguntas.

De la puerta se sintió una leve aura de placer y satisfacción. Hizoka miraba la escena sin dejar de saborearse.

_-ya era hora..._

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_ok...tercer capi, ojalá les guste...un poco enredado, pero estoy dispuesta a contestar preguntas. Dejen mensajes a mi mail, que yo no sé que la pasa a esta cosa, está bloqueado y no se como se desbloquea (los reviews)._

_Yap, saludines a todos los que leen y a May black, espero que te agrade..._


	4. Chapter 4: Lagrimas de sangre

CAPITULO 4: "Lágrimas de Sangre"

Una silueta se ve a lo lejos, el lugar era tétrico, era una sede de "algo" abandonado. La silueta se detuvo en una gran puerta que se abrió de par en par.

¿las encontraron?- una voz se escuchó y de la oscuridad se asomó alguien.

Aún no- respondió la silueta- creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo, quizás ni siquiera están aquí-

NO….están cerca, quiero que las encuentres, Paku-

Pero para qué líder, hace más de 1 año que las buscamos y nada- trató de encontrar una explicación lógica, pero aún no entendía.

Kuroro se dio la vuelta y no habló, pero Pakunoda lo miraba fijamente esperando alguna respuesta, o en este caso alguna orden.

¿líder¿por qué las buscas tanto?

El líder sólo se sonrío y camino hacia Pakunoda, la miró una milésima de segundo y siguió caminado saliendo de la sala.

búscalas a los alrededores de la ciudad- y así su voz se perdió en la oscuridad.

Pakunoda sólo observó como se alejaba del lugar. Se preguntaba cuál era el interés en esas chicas, estaba más que segura que no era porque ellas habían abandonado la araña, o "por alta traición" como solían decir ellos, pero las persiguieron para ejecutar la pena máxima de traición: la muerte.

Si no mal lo recuerda, el líder en persona había herido a una gravemente, pero la pregunta era¿por qué no la mató en ese instante?, si no dejó que huyera. Era algo muy raro….

FLASH BACK HIZOKA

Un día cualquiera Damien tomó las cartas de Hizoka, esas cartas tan amadas por él y se sentó junto con Gon a jugar una partida de póquer, y así se fue llenando la mesa y subiendo las apuestas desde una muy simple hasta una carísima invitación a cenar.

Pero el don innato de Damien con los juegos de azar no dejaba oportunidad alguna para los demás, hasta que……

DAMIEN!!- un grito del segundo piso se oyó en toda la mansión.

Ups…-fue el único comentario sensato que alcanzó a dar Damien, después de encoger los hombros

DAMIEN!- el gritó se oyó, ahora, más cerca.

¿por qué mi hermano grita así?-pregunto Nikki, mientras miraba a la puerta esperando que Hizoka ingresara a la sala.

Gwen mientras tanto miraba a su amiga tratando de descifrar en que problema se metió con Hizoka esta vez.

- las cartas- dedujo Gwen

- sip!- sonrío Damien

- son de Hizoka ¿verdad?- Gwen frunció el seño- sabes que odia que le tomen sus

cosas, su arma mortal y sobre todo si las utilizas para divertirte-

y??- respondió Damien.

Tú no apren….- la frase de Gwen fue interrumpida por un portazote Hizoka

Mis cartas, devuélvelas!!!!- vociferó.

Nop!- le respondió a Hizoka tranquilamente, mientras revolvía las cartas.

Hizoka respiró profundo y se sentó frente a ella, mientras que los demás de un salto se apartaron de ellos dos, esto olía mal.

Hizoka sonrío dulcemente malvado, Damien abrió sus ojos aún más, sabía que esa sonrisa no traería nada bueno, como se odiaba en ese momento, por qué no controlaba esos impulsos!!. Quería siempre ver a Hizoka disgustado, pero siempre olvidaba que ella siempre perdía…pero aún así no las iba a devolver.

tú, yo y un juego- susurró Hizoka.

Qué juego?- Damien arqueó una ceja, ya se sentía nerviosa y observada, en realidad ambos eran observados.

Streepóquer- la sonrisa de Hizoka se hizo más amplia.

O NO! NI LO PIENSES, NUNCA SERÉ TUYA!!!- se levantó súbitamente de su asiento.

Qué crees tú, Kurapica? Debe jugar o no?- seguía mirando a Damien

Kurapica lo miró ligeramente disgustado, pero no sabía que pensar, la mente de Hizoka y sus ideas siempre lo dejaban noqueado.

uuuuu- chilló Leorio- esto se pone más interesante.

Leorio!!- le llamó la atención Gon- no le eches más leña al fuego!

Kurapica miró a los dos preguntándose que tan estúpidas pueden ser las personas.

hagan lo que quieran, yo me voy- contestó Kurapica a Hizoka y acto seguido

salió de la habitación ahora más disgustado que antes.

- Kurapica- susurró Damien- siempre haces que se sienta mal, Hizoka!!

- va! Y a mi qué, no está casado contigo, ni son novios que yo sepa¿cuál es el

problema?

eres un idiota- masculló

vamos, querida, qué dices? Juguemos una partida de póquer normal, PERO….si tú pierdes estarás a mis ordenes todo un día y una noche.

QUE!!??..NI LOCAAA…-lo miró enfadada- NO TIE…..

Shshsh- la hizo callar- tienes miedo??? Siempre ganas estos juegos…qué pierdes?

Libertad!-

Nikki se acercó a su hermano.

Hizoka, por qué le haces esto a la pobre?

Porque está en mi razón de existir, molestar

Pero te sobrepasas, cómo se te ocurre pedirle eso?

Aceptará- miró a Damien que tenía un rostro de procesamiento.

Acepta, Damien!- Killua le tocó el hombro, mientras Gwen soltaba una que otra carcajada- puedes pedirle cualquier cosa, tú siempre ganas esta es tú oportunidad de vengarte de todo lo que te ha hecho.

Está bien – Damien se sentó- si gano, tu serás mi esclavo una semana y después de eso no quiero que me molestes más, sea para pedirme algo o insinuar cosas, para nada, ni visitas clandestinas a mi habitación. Entendido?- termino Damien.

Ni un problema- sonrió Hizoka- empecemos entonces.

Repartió las cartas mientras Nikki se retiraba con una expresión de poco aceptabilidad a la situación, y Gwen sólo compadeció a su amiga y bueno…los hombres el resto de ellos estaban más entusiasmados que el mismo Hizoka…Damien sólo miraba el rostro de confiaza de Hizoka, era algo que la estaba haciendo dudar si ganaría…..y el juego comenzó….

FIN FLASHBACK

Hizoka bajó del árbol sonriendo, listo para cobrar lo que le pertenecía esta vez.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Damien se golpeó la cabeza mentalmente como había sido tan estúpida a ver perdido una simple partida de póquer, peor aun, que justamente Hizoka sacó una flor imperial, definitivamente no había sido su día.

como lo odio- susurró entre dientes

no tienes que hacerlo- Kurapica despegó la vista de su libro.

Es capaz de seguirme al mismo infierno si no cumplo esta apuesta- se sentó en el largo sillón de la sala, la misma en la que estaba Kurapica leyendo un libro que le había regalado justamente ella.

Y que vas hacer?- le preguntó el chico de ojos azules

No lo sé, y si me mudo de casa- le dedicó un a sonrisa a Kurapica haciendo que este le sonriera también

Tú misma dijiste que te seguiría a donde fueras-

Soy una imbécil con mayúscula- suspiro sin esperanza

¿Qué tan terribles pueden ser las propuestas de Hizoka?-

Se nota que no lo conoces bien- la chica hizo una pausa- ¿Kurapica?

Dime- el rubio levanto la vista para observarla bien, ella tenia la vista hacia abajo mirando como jugaba con el borde de su polera

¿No te molesta?- susurró. Kurapica bajó la mirada.

Hace tiempo que entre ellos pasaban cosas, de vez en cuando de cuando en vez. Nada con un nombre específico, por lo menos hasta ahora, menos sabiendo que Hizoka no la dejaría ir así como así.

Kurapica aprendió con esa chica lo que eran los celos, pero por naturaleza era algo que callaba, todos se daban cuenta que era inevitable en él arrugar la nariz y darse la media vuelta para irse. Damien odiaba cuando eso pasaba, porque la conversación cada vez era la misma: "no pasa nada, has lo que quieras", esa respuesta la dejaba peor, nunca iba a saber que era lo que Kurapica sentía. Pero igual hizo la pregunta del millón, pero esta vez la respuesta iba hacer otra.

Kurapica cerró el libro y lo depositó en la mesita de centro, la chica sintió un escalofrío cruzar su cuerpo completo, eso no era normal.

la verdad ya no sé lo que me importa- habló el ojiazul

que quieres decir con eso-

si tu no decides luego, yo lo haré por ti, y no creo que quiera gastar mi tiempo por que sí- esas crueles palabras le dolió más a él que a la chica, pero de verdad esa situación lo estresaba.

La chica se levantó pesadamente del sillón y se encamino hacia la habitación, esto lo iba a parar ahora mismo, no estaba dispuesta a perder a Kurapica.

El rubio la observó y bajo la mirada tomando su libro "espero que esto acabe pronto" pensó y retomó la lectura.

* * *

de verdad disculpen la demora, pero aqui esta el cuarto, espero que les guste...

y muchos saludos a los queme dejaron mensajes y a los que no tambien

saludos


End file.
